


Zelink IRL [Interactive Fanfic]

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Real Life, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: When Link and Zelda decide to help Purah examine a strange Sheikah device they end up getting transported, into the real world! [Yes that's the summary, read the notes at the end for how it'll be an interactive piece!]
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Zelink IRL [Interactive Fanfic]

"Zelda...Zelda...Open your eyes."

It was currently nine in the morning in Hateno. Zel- er, princess Zelda was currently asleep in Link's bed in his home. Link had spent the past few weeks helping her adjust to life outside the castle now that Calamity Ganon was defeated. Impa had stressed the importance of her recuperation before trying to spread the word of her return.

Sunlight was streaming through the window and onto her short golden hair. She had asked him to cut it, he was never sure why but she seemed to enjoy it greatly. If he had a choice, he would've let her sleep in, but they had to meet Purah soon. Link gently shook her shoulder.

"Zelda.." He spoke softly.

Zelda opened her bleary eyes, rubbing them gently as she let out a cute soft yawn. Link's heart skipped a beat. After recovering all of his memories he'd remembered and returned her feelings for him. They had gotten quite close...and intimate over the past month. Her smile was nearly as brightening as the sun shining outside, an affectionate warmth in her green eyes.

"Good morning, Link!"

He didn't stammer.

"G-good morning, princess."

She smiled at him then sat up in the bed and stretched. She was wearing one of his shirts, his eyes immediately drifted to where they rolled up, exposing her smooth stomach. He may be a hero, but he was still Hylian. Zelda caught his wandering eyes and smirked.

"I thought you would have been satisfied last night, but, you are Hyrule's champion... ." She spoke in a sultry tone, moving the sheets to expose her legs.

Purah could wait a bit longer. They had waited one hundred years. After a relatively quick joint shower, Zelda had insisted as to not waste water, Link made breakfast. When they walked into the research lab Purah immediately accosted them.

"Where have you two been? I said ten in the morning! Not" She looked at the ancient Sheikah console infront of her, fiddling with the buttons. "ten forty-five!"

Zelda nodded her head respectfully in greeting. Link did the same.

"Good morning to you as well, Purah. We apologize for our tardiness, but Link needed to assist a traveling merchant whose wheel had gotten stuck on the road."

"I may look like a child, but don't mistake me for one." Purah turned back around to check the readings on the device. "You two have been going at it like animals since Link defeated Ganon."

The only indication Link had even heard her remark was the subtle shifting of his weight to his other leg. Zelda fared much worse, cheeks glowing a bright red and tugging at the collar of her cloak. While they certainly had a, for a lack of a better term, healthy relationship, she didn't think it was that out of control. Certainly not enough to get a reputation around Hateno. Though she did remember the East Wind owner, Pruce, refuses to look her in the eyes when she buys goods. His daughter, Ivee, doesn't either.

She cleared her throat. "W-what did you need us for today, Purah? I see Symin is out."

Purah hopped down from her chair and began walking them to the door. "Yes, yes. He may be mostly useless, but I needed him to run supplies down to the beach for our tests. We have uncovered an ancient Sheikah device within the mountain side. It was probably covered up sometime ago during a rock slide. Your, ehm, royal escort" She gestured vaguely at Link. "may be of use."

Link huffed at her double entendre. While he liked to think he had managed to keep his old stoicism, he wasn't the same person as before. He had grown accustomed to being more expressive, to Zelda's delight, and to his own annoyance.

"No pouting Link, I'm the child here, not you." Purah chided him with a grin, walking them down to the beach.

On the one bright side of the past ten minutes, was the smile Zelda had on her face. While he knew she was terrified of inevitably returning to the castle, she still jumped into research with the same gusto she had a hundred years prior. Her hand found his and squeezed it, before tugging him down along the path. She was chatting animatedly with Purah about what she might have discovered, but Purah herself only had a few ideas.

Her hand was soft and warm, he was always self-conscious about his own calloused ones from years of training, but she never complained. If anything, she had begun making it a point to hold hands whenever possible. Link knew since Ganon's defeat there were no blood moons, but he always kept an ear and eye out for any possible monsters. It was actually quiet peaceful out, birds flew overhead and there was a gentle breeze which rustled the branches on nearby trees.

The beach came into view, along with Symin examining what appeared to be a partially unearthed console. Purah looked around for any onlookers before rushing, for a child, over to him.

"Don't touch that! I brought the test sub- er, research assistants." She quickly corrected, not even bothering to look over her shoulder at Zelda's and Link's unamused faces.

Symin pulled away from the device and turned around to greet them.

"Hello, Link." He nodded his head. "Princess Zelda." Link didn't miss the way she subtly squeezed his hand.

"Zelda is fine, Symin, we've spoken about this before."

Purah exhaled loudly, brushing past Symin to get to the console. She examined it silently for a moment then began tapping on the interface. It glowed with a dull orange light before turning off again. Zelda immediately went over to take a look as well.

"Link, Sheikah slate please!"

He unclipped it from his belt. Zelda had wanted him to carry it for safety reasons. If he ever had need for one of the runes, she wouldn't have to hand it off every time. However, if there was ever something she wanted to take notes on or take photos of, she would end up using it for hours while he stood guard. She took it from him and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Purah rolled her eyes.

Link removed the master sword's gilded scabbard off his back and stood guard. Symin went back up to the lab to grab more supplies. Zelda knew he didn't understand every nuance of her research, but she always wanted to include him. She always felt bad for having him just watch her work, but she didn't realize how much he enjoyed it. Seeing her excitement whenever she'd discover something new or interesting was the highlight of his entire day.

"It appears as though this was designed to surround something that is held in place." Zelda crouched down to examine the two crescent shaped indentations in the middle of the dull platform. She could faintly see what looked like an interlocking gear mechanism in the back facing indentation.

Purah crouched, well, stood at nearly the same height as the kneeling Zelda and peered at it as well.

"Was it designed for a wheel?" She questioned to her partner.

Zelda shook her head.

"Cart wheels are smooth, these look like they would need to catch onto something." She reached into the gap, Link immediately turning around.

"Zelda, don't. Let me do it. It could be dangerous."

Before either of them could protest he walked over, scabbard in hand. He knelt down and reached a gloved hand in, lightly touching the gears, they didn't move. Zelda exhaled in relief and touched his arm.

"I appreciate the concern Link, but I assure you it would've been safe."

Purah scowled and tapped her foot impatiently. Sure, they were the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, but research was better. Plus, if they were given anymore chance for affection she was fairly sure they'd mount each other right here and now.

"Well? Anything? Did they move?"

Link stood up and examined the device. "No, it didn't budge. It needs something specific." He silently wracked his brain while Zelda and Purah began taking notes and comparing ideas. The spacing the indentations had and shape reminded him of something. He tapped Zelda's shoulder and held out his hand.

Zelda looked at it confused before sliding her hand into his palm. She shot him a unsure smile. He laughed softly and kissed the back of her hand.

"The slate, my love."

She turned pink, from embarrassement or shyness, maybe both. Purah gagged and shoved the slate into his hands.

"You two are unbearable! From now on, no PDA between research assistants!"

Zelda giggled and looked at Link. He tapped on the screen of the slate before turning to face the platform and summoning the Master Cycle. He grabbed the handles and placed the wheels into the slots, they fit snug. All three of them stood around and waited for something to happen. When nothing lit up Zelda and Purah began examining the console.

Purah snapped. "Zelda! Try interfacing the slate with the console!"

She nearly jumped, grabbing the slate from Link and nearly fumbling it. When she brought the screen to the device, it lit up orange immediately. Zelda squealed and jumped. Purah struck a pose.

"Check it!" They shouted in unison. Purah shot her a proud grin.

Once the system registered the Master Cycle's placement, the lights turned from orange to blue. Link immediately began scanning for a shrine to appear, but none did. Purah was especially annoyed by the lack of any real reaction, going back to her note filled book for possible ideas.

Zelda muttered to herself quietly after taking a picture. "Maybe the cycle needs to be in motion? The wheels are locked with the gears, but the gears still need to turn..."

Purah looked at Link expectantly.

"Well, go ahead. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"What!?" Zelda cried out. "What if he gets hurt? We don't even know what this does!"

"Mipha will bring him back." She stated matter-of-factly.

The champion's powers were a sore subject between Link and Zelda. While it at first fascinated her, the thought of their friend's spirits still lingering with Link unnerved her. When he had used Urbosa's Fury to wipe out a group of bokoblins that had been rampaging the Akkala Region it nearly drove her to tears seeing Urbosa's spirit hovering behind Link. He didn't use them around her.

Link made his way to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, Zelda."

"No.. she's right. If anything happens, I know Mipha will keep you safe." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Purah spoke up suddenly. "Not unless she can bring both of you back."

Zelda looked over Link's shoulders at Purah poking at the forgotten slate.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, almost demanded.

She raised the screen to show them. It read 'Connection lost' from where she stood. When she stepped onto the platform, the screen changed, now reading 'Connection established...Admin privileges required'.

Link and Zelda pulled away from each other. When Zelda grabbed the slate the screen flickered. Now it read 'Destination selected.' Her brow scrunched in confusion.

"I didn't select anything..." She looked at Link warily. "So, what? You ride the Master Cycle and I have to hold the slate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. None of this stuff made sense to him. If it didn't involve killing, fetching, or eating, he was pretty much out of his depth. Both of them needing to be on it made sense in theory to him, one to drive and the other to guide. His thoughts were interrupted when Purah began shoving them to the Master Cycle. Well, they barely budged, but they got the idea.

"It'll be fine! None of the Sheikah tech we've touched has ever exploded when used properly. Linky, don't break it. This could be a major breakthrough!"

He openly scowled at her then got on the Master Cycle. The platform seemed to hum lightly now that it was on use. He helped Zelda climb on behind him. The screen didn't change, but she tried tapping and swiping at it regardless.

Purah pulled out her notepad and began taking notes. Symin came down the path slowly with an armful of papers and books, freezing at the sight of the two on the weird contraption.

"Purah!" He cried out. "Is that even safe for them?"

"Let's find out!" She pointed at Link. "Snap!"

He rolled his eyes then revved the bike. Immediately the platform began to glow, the floor beneath them turning from a solid to a blue liquid similar to the slate teleportation. The humming grew louder by the second. Purah took a step back and took notes as fast as she could.

"I think it needs more power Linky! Full speed ahead!" She had to shout for them to hear her.

Link looked over his shoulder at Zelda but she gave him a determined nod. Her hand gripped a leather strap on his tunic just in case. He refused to risk her life for some dumb experiment. Daruk's Protection flared to life around them, encompassing the cycle. He revved the bike as fast as he could, smoke coming from the rapidly spinning back tire when the glowing liquid shot up, bathing the area in a bright light.

Purah and Symin shielded their eyes. When they opened them, the device was powered off. Link and Zelda were no where in sight. Symin looked around as he quickly became panicked. Purah dropped her notepad.

"Oh Goddesses.." She muttered. "I killed them.."

Zelda screamed when they shot forward through a blue glowing energy tunnel. Link's face was focused, trying to make sure he kept control over the cycle. At the end of the tunnel was another bright flash, then the cycle's tires met the floor. He quickly brought it to a screeching stop, Daruk's Protection still glowing around them. Zelda was gripping to Link's back for dear life. It took her a few moments to realize they had stopped before she even opened her eyes. Around them were strange metallic contraptions on wheels on a stone path. Brick buildings lined the pathway. A massive village filled with tall structures was visible in the far distance. Zelda looked around in wonder before a beeping from the slate caught her attention.

'Connection lost...Connection lost...Connection lost'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So was the reasoning a little contrived? Yes. Do I care? No, it's a fanfiction!
> 
> Here's how this will work. Leave a comment or a DM about what you think Link and Zelda should react to in the real world. It can be wacky or just something you'd like to see them react to.
> 
> For example, maybe they get hungry and they go to a Taco Bell, idk.
> 
> This is supposed to be fluff and humor. If you want some smut, that can be arranged. Maybe they get down and dirty in someplace, idk, the choice is yours
> 
> Don't expect me to pull a miracle and do every single comment or suggestion x.x I'm one person, crossposting on two different sites. I'll try my best to do most suggestions, and please don't ask for the same ones, read other comments before making one.
> 
> I'll be posting a chapter for Ghostly Devotion soon, sorry, my motivation took a massive hit but I'm back in the mood to write again!


End file.
